This application claims the priority of German Application Nos. 196 10 700.8 and 196 46 226.6, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an operating device and, more particularly, to an operating device for menu-controlled functions of a vehicle which can be displayed symbolically on a screen and selected by an actuator.
An operating device of this kind is known from German Patent document DE 35 14 438 C. The actuator is a plurality of keyswitches arranged around the screen. These switches are used to select the function or the menu displayed on the screen in the immediate vicinity of the respective actuating switch. The known operating device requires a considerable amount of space since it requires room for the actuating key in the immediate vicinity of the screen as well as the screen area itself. Such space is frequently not available.
In addition, there is the problem of locating the screen and the actuating keys from the ergonomic standpoint. Locating the screen and the actuating keys adjacent to one another is ergonomically unsatisfactory since considerable time and attention are required for selecting and actuating the desired actuating key. This time is frequently unavailable when such devices are used in vehicles.
It is also known in connection with personal computers to select menu-controlled functions with the aid of a mouse, trackball, touch screen, joystick, etc. When the device is used in a vehicle, the problem arises of a lack of mechanical feedback for the position of the selected function as well as the danger of "running away," i.e. overshooting the limits of the screen when using a cursor, frame, or optical field that is moved over the surface of the screen with the aid of the actuator, as well as the risk of unintentional changes in the selected function caused by mechanical vibrations produced by corresponding movements of the actuator.
There is therefore needed an operating device of the abovementioned type that is optimally suited for use in vehicles and which permits the spatial separation of the actuator from the surface of the screen. The latter offers the advantage of an optimum arrangement of the screen and the actuator. The screen can be located in the visual field of the vehicle user and the actuator can be located within reach of the user.
These needs are met according to the present invention by an operating device for menu-controlled functions of a vehicle which can be displayed symbolically on a screen and selected by an actuator. The actuator is movable between mechanical stops into a position that corresponds to the position of the symbol of the selectable function on a screen surface. Haptic feedback is provided by the actuator when the selectable function is changed by moving the actuator.
The mechanical movement of the actuator is displayed on the surface of the screen. At the same time, haptic feedback makes any changes in the selected function recognizable even without turning to look at the screen or the actuator. It is therefore possible to change the selected function "blind." Going off the surface of the screen is also prevented by the mechanical stop. The danger of an undesired change in the selected function caused by external influences is prevented by the mechanical resistance to the movement of the actuator that is linked to haptic feedback. Even when clicking-on and choosing the desired function are performed with a clear time interval between them, there is no risk of the selected function being changed inadvertently in the meantime by an undesired change in the position of the actuator.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.